


Say it With Beans

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [14]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Gift Giving, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June wants to let Peter know they appreciate him.</p>
<p>Written to fill the  prompts:<br/>034 Coffee at  whitecollar100</p>
<p>And</p>
<p>Minorities / Characters of Colour / Women in Canon - Please be careful not to use offensive stereotypes at  genprompt_bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it With Beans

June walked around her favorite coffee shop carefully choosing the items she wanted sent special delivery. 

She knew that anything flashy or expensive wouldn’t be welcomed. She knew that they wouldn't see it as a bribe, but Peter would see it as slap in the face.

June had met very few men like him. After the years she spent with Byron she know how lucky she, Neal, and Mozzie were to have Peter in their corner. 

Who could complain if an occasional box of good coffee and fine pastries found there way into his office as an occasional thank you.


End file.
